randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham
'''Randy Cunningham' is a 9th grade student and Norrisville ninja at Norrisville High. Personality Randy is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsiblity to fix it as much as possible. He is apparently not very smart as seen in especially science class, or he could just be lazy. Despite his ignorance, he is quick-witted in ninja situations, creating techniques, and normal life situations. He can be selfish, impatient, and a bit bossy like his attitude with the Nomicon, but is a loyal friend and has a heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard ask him to promise to stay in the locker for 10 seconds and he did even though Howard farts and closes the locker door. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaringly at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. When Randy gained the mask and became the ninja, he thought it was butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious with the job, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard. Ever since he became the ninja, he becomes more mature bit by bit in each episode with the proverbs he learns and understands from the Nomicon. Notable Possesions Ninja Suit The Ninja Suit is the suit that posses all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students. Before Randy recieved the suit by Previous Ninja he knew almost everything about it because he was a big fan of the ninja. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first recieved it he was unsure of it's worthy, but he quickly learned always to trust and respect it. The only disagreement Randy has with it is regarding Howard. The NinjaNomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. When It glows or when Randy is in a situation, The NinjaNomicon offers advice or proverbs which Randy does not understand and later see what it means. McFist Industries' Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe".'' Randy'' may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. In McFists of Fury he stated that as the ninja he is boycotting the merchandise but as Randy he will be first in line to buy it. Grave Puncher Series Randy ''is a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Howard completed the first three games together and were working on the fourth. Schooling English Language Arts Not much is known about his relationship to writing. The only time he is seen in ELA is in Last Stall on the Left, where he gets a B for his teared up piece of paper because he used a good metephor. His ELA teacher is Mr. Bannister who may give him a hard time. Science ''Randy is said to be failing science in the episode Attack of the Killer Potatoes. He seems to be getting bad grades in science for all the different projects they do. Mrs. Driscoll, his science teacher also sees him as a naughty student which may lower his effort grade. He does not actually seem to have a hard time with science, but he is just too lazy to work hard for a good grade. Physical Education Randy may not have too much trouble with gym, but his gym teacher Coach Green has a harsh and crazed way of teaching which certainly scares him. Spanish Randy does not do very well in Spanish because the only words he knows are foods such as: agua (water), taco, quesidilla, salsa, jabenero, burrito, and tortilla. Thoughts ''Dream''s Randy dreams about normal things like being popular, everyone knowing his name, and looking brave. Opinions 'Toward School' Randy finds himself bored in class, but most likely enjoys the social parts and field trips. 'Toward Being the Ninja' Randy thinks of it as awesome in the beggining, but quickly learned that it was not an easy task. For'' Randy'' it is hard for him to still be friends with Howard because of his task. 'Towards Bullying' Randy does not show signs of any form of hatred towards it, but simply takes it as a normal thing that happens all the time. He thinks Bash is a schoob, but he doesn't want him to find out. 'Toward Romance' Randy does not seem to have any obvious girl he has a crush on, but he has been shown to flirt a couple times. There is no sturdy evidence that he romantic feelings for any girl as of yet. Habits Talking While talking, he uses a lot of supposed slang (made up for the show), some of which include wonk, what the juice, bruce, the cheese, shnasty, etc. Diet For breakfast he eats McFistios and for lunch he eats the cafeteria food at Norrisville High. McIndustries Merchandise He often uses MicFist's products from McIndustries like McKicks, McTighties, McTops, McSkinnies, McHoodies and even McFistios. Appearance Clothing Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Physical Appearance Randy is very slim built compared to his best friend Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has purple hair and blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a shirt in Got Stank and Ninja Camp, he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. Relationships Howard Wienerman Randy and Howard are best friends. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy does not listen. The two friends do have some fights but no matter what the condition they seem to forgive each other. It always seems to be Randy who does something wrong, like in Monster Drill when he laughs at Howard, or in 30 Seconds to Math when he keeps on being the ninja and leaving Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend very much, risking his life in one occassion (Ninja Camp) and sacraficing the Ninja Mask in order to save Howard from the Tengu (Evil Spirit Week). Mrs. Marilyn Driscoll Mrs.Marilyn Driscoll never really notices Randy, but she keeps on failing him, she does not seem the least bit concerned about his class average, which suggests that she is not a very good teacher. Yet in the episode Monster Dump, she pairs Randy up with Bucky to make sure he doesn't go to the volcano. In Dawn of the Driscoll, Randy accidently revives Marilyn's husband. She, after Randy returns her husband to normal, gives Randy and Howard a C after Mr. Driscoll nearly kills Howard. Randy seems to see Mrs. Driscoll a little crazy and freaks out every time she and Mr. Driscoll's skeleton kiss. Julian In the episode The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note, Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the note. Otherwise, Randy feels that Julian is creepy, and he is not the only one to think that. Bucky Hensletter In the episode Monster Dump, Randy is paired with Bucky by Mrs. Driscoll. He persuades Bucky to go with him to the volcano, where he can find undiscovered types of silt. Bucky falls for the idea but later discovers that Randy was just using him to achieve his goal of spitting into the volcano. He apologizes to him but Bucky leaves with Flute Girl and Howard. The three of them are later captured by the mutated monster thrown inside the volcano by Jean Lavine. As the ninja, randy saves Bucky and prevents them from getting a detention by showing up in the bus before his name is called for attendance. However, in Attack of the Killer Potatoes Randy calls Bucky a brown noser for laughing at Mrs. Driscoll's puns about their grades. Flute Girl Flute Girl does not think that Randy and Howard are very smart. She called them idiots after they spit into the volcano and took a picture of the event. She was also saved by the ninja when they were captured by the monster in Monster Dump and thanked him for the rescue. In McFists of Fury she got annoyed that Randy and Howard didn't know Brawn Brickwall's name in the History Pavillion. He also saved Princess Tootie (Flute Girl's instrument) after monster Bucky who was stanked by the Sorcerer threw it at the ninja. Hannibal McFist McFist was originally Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately in McFists of Fury he found out that his role model was actually responsible for the robots that tried to get rid of the ninja. He did not expose McFists' dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. He said that as the ninja he is boycotting buying McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham he will still be first in line to get them. Randy seems to be nervous when meeting Hannibal out of his Ninja attire and often strings large suspicous sentences together if he has to talk to him, despite the fact that he still thought that McFist's stuff was cool. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the ninja. Despite that fact, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In Monster Dump, he saved Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In Dawn of the Driscoll, Randy used Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll before he could destroy the world. Randy was somewhat annoyed that Howard dressed up as Willem Viceroy instead of dressing up as the first half of the cow, which Viceroy found amusing. Heidi Wienerman Heidi is'' Randy's best friend's sister. He got upset when she didn't remember his name properly after he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in So you Think you can Stank. He stated that he has known her his entire life. He probably noticed that it is best if she doesn't notice him, since if she found out that he is the ninja she would most likely reveal that on her show, like in Gossip Boy when Howard almost told her that ''Randy was the ninja. He also spat his drink on her and she didn't get angry or perhaps didn't even notice. In the episode 30 Seconds to Math he gave her the guitar Robo-Apes stole from her and left Howard by being the ninja right before their performance in order to help her. Heidi attempts to keep Randy and Howard inside the house during Grave Puncher: The Movie! and later gets the blame when trying to explain the situation. Feeling guilt, Randy takes the blame on to Howard and himself, earning respect for Randy from Heidi, but she still manages to deliberately mispronouce his name, much to his annoyance. The Sorcerer Randy did not know about The Sorcerer's existence until the NinjaNomicon explained it to him in So you Think you can Stank. The only relationship Randy really has with the Sorcerer is being arch-enemy. He has not yet seen him on the show but encountered his Stank many times. Theresa Fowler In So you Think you can Stank, Randy saved Theresa from being a monster which The Sorcerer turned her into using Stank. In Night of the Living McFizzles he tried to impress her and Debby by stating that he was not scared. She believed him and held his hand when she was frightened. Theresa shown somewhat of a crush on Randy during the Night of the Living McFizzles. This was shown again during Der Monster Klub when Randy and Theresa accidently touch hands, causing her to blush. Howard seems to be amused at this. Debby Kang Randy ''tried to impress Debby and Theresa by saying that he was not scared during the Whoopee World Frightacular. She seemed embarrassed to ask him if he could walk them home and ''Randy said that he would be delighted. She also ended up holding his hand when she got frightened. She developed a temporary crush on Randy, but quickly recovered by the next episode. In Viva El Nomicon, she was shown to be annoyed by the fact that Randy and Howard didn't know proper Spanish during class. Randy, as the ninja, asked for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. Coach Green Coach Green is Randy's physical education teacher. He somewhat frightens'' Randy'' with his crazy and dangerous ideas of improving gym class and making it more fun. Due to this Randy joins Julian and Howard on an adventure for the golden doctor's note in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note to excuse himself from participating in the physical activities. Randy seems to be athletic, partly due to being the Ninja, but is often shown to be terrified of Coach Green's crazy plans Fighting Style as the Ninja Not much about Randy's fighting style is known, but there are clues hinting that he might be a free style fighter, using almost everything around for his own advantage in battle, like using a shovel to hit the robot and using the force of a new robot to counter the killer potatoes in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. He also use bells to fight Bucky Hensletter in Got Stank. He heated a Robo-Ape using a convenient microwave option for Robo-Apes in Gossip Boy. Randy also has many Ninja weapons in his arsenal, including the Ninja Sword, smoke-bombs, chain sickles, and many others. His scarf has proven to be a helpful object as well, good for grabbing objects. Although ninjas are known to use stealth for their advantage, Randy doesn't seem to use this skill much, but has proven to be able to do it. The Nomicon holds a section of "Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior," which holds the ability of the art of healing, which Randy learned in Dawn of the Driscoll, and possible future skills like the art of flying, the art of telepathy, and the art of invisibility. After Randy threw the Ninja Mask in a fire to save Howard from the Tengu, he gained Ninja Rage, which he can now use fire-based powers like the Tengu Fireball. The online game Punchocalypse also has a Cold Ninja Rage, so it can be assumed that Randy might earn this skill eventually. Intelligence Randy is at least intelligent and clever enough to figure out what meaning lies behind the advice of the Nomicon, in part to his ability to figure out riddles. Many times, though, he has proven to think of plans and actions on his own whether he's fighting or trying to acheive something, like defeating the Blob Monster with lava from a volcano, stopping zombies by starting a vomit chain reaction, and even shooting a clock with a pencil eraser to change the time. Not always are his choices and actions the wisest, however, and sometimes he can cause greater problems, varying from on accident to on purpose. His grades in school are not very high, but it may be because he is lazy and doesn't care, or just not good in those subjects. Category:Characters Category:Teenager Category:Randy Cunningham Information Category:Student Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Musician Category:Performers Category:Residence of Norrisville Zoo